Nonvolatile memory is often used in various devices, such as computers. Nonvolatile memory is a type of memory storage that can retain data even while it is not powered on. Nonvolatile memory may be electrically addressed. Examples of electrically addressed nonvolatile memory include flash memory, electrically programmable read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). Functionality of nonvolatile memory includes having information programmed into it, having information read from it, and/or having information erased from it.
Nonvolatile memory circuits often include electrical components such as, for example, diodes, capacitors, and resistors, each of which may be combined with transistors to form an electrical circuit.